


Telephone Assistance

by coockie8



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Caning, Desk Sex, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, Threats of Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Ed's been frustrated lately; the kind of frustrated every healthy 15 year old boy gets. Cold showers and a hand alone in the dark just aren't doing it anymore, but maybe a phone call to a certain Colonel can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me; it's 3:30 AM.

Ed shifted uneasily in bed as he tried to get comfortable; he and Al were on an assignment in some town. He sat up in bed and gently tugged on his hair; it wasn’t that the beds were uncomfortable or anything, it was that Ed was… Well… Feeling the cons of being a 15 year old boy. He dug the heel of his left hand into his crotch and whined softly; feeling extremely happy that Al wasn’t there at the moment. He’d befriended a little girl earlier that day and gone off to see her cats; calling Ed shortly after to tell him that the girl’s Mother had offered him to stay the night after it got dark.

Ed pursed his lips together before getting up and heading down to the phone room. Each phone had its own little privacy booth and a seat, which Ed was happy for. Ed entered the booth farthest away from the teller and sat down before picking up the phone and dialing a number. He nervously chewed his finger nails as he listened to the phone ring; leg bouncing as he waited. After about 4 rings the line picked up

 _“Hello?”_ The voice on the other end asked.

Ed swallowed thickly; good, so he _was_ still at work.

“Hey, Colonel,” He greeted; a small nervous laugh worming its way into his voice, the booths were sound proof, so that’s not what he was worried about.

 _“Fullmetal? Is something wrong?”_ Roy asked; the sound of papers rustling making their way through the phone

Ed licked his lips and shook his head

“Not with the mission,” He assured.

There was a pause and some more rustling before Roy’s chair creaked; Ed guessed he’d leaned back in it

 _“Then why are you calling?”_ Roy hummed.

Ed swallowed thickly and licked his lips again; mouth suddenly _very_ dry

“I uh… I have a bit of a… Personal problem… And you’re the only person I could think of to call,” He started; twirling the cord around a finger.

The chair creaked again

 _“Personal problem? You’re not hurt, are you?”_ Roy almost sounded concerned.

Ed cleared his throat

“No,” He assured; blushing deeply as he reached down to press against his crotch again “Are you alone?”

More rustling

 _“Yes, I’ve sent everyone home for the day; I was finishing up some paperwork before heading home myself when you called,”_ Roy explained.

Ed suddenly felt a little guilty; it was passed 11 o’ clock, and Ed knew Roy started at around 9, so he’d had longer than a 12 hour day at that point. He quickly shook his head

“Oh… Never mind then; it’s not important, I’ll just… Deal with it on my own,” He muttered.

It wasn’t that Ed didn’t know what an erection was, or how to deal with one, it was that cold showers and jerking off alone weren’t doing it for him anymore. His brain was all fogged with lust, so he wasn’t thinking of the consequences.

 _“No, it’s obviously important enough for you to call me, so tell me about it, and I’ll see what I can do to help,”_ Roy offered.

Ed flinched; it wasn’t really _important_ per say, it was just frustrating. He bit his lip; how was he supposed to word this?

“Uh…-” Oh, terrific start “-You’re kind of a guy…-” Doing stellar Ed.

 _“I should hope so, otherwise I’ve been buying the wrong kind of underwear,”_ Roy cut in; Ed couldn’t tell if he was offended, or just trying to lighten the mood.

Ed swallowed thickly

“Right… Well… I know we’re co-workers, and you’re like… 30-“

 _“I’m 29,”_ Roy cut in again; this time obviously a little offended.

Ed cleared his throat

“Sorry… So… 29, but… Um… I was wondering if maybe you… Would be interested… Willing… To have... Phone… Sex… With me?” Ed’s voice had died down to a whisper by the end of the sentence.

There was a pause again

 _“I’m sorry, what did you say? You were talking too softly,”_ Roy informed.

Ed blushed deeply

“Would you be willing to have Phone Sex with me!?” Ed snapped before quickly biting his lip and blushing deep red.

The pause was longer this time. Ed nervously chewed his lip; thinking Roy had hung up on him

“You… You still there?” He asked slowly.

 _“Yeah, I’m still here,”_ Roy breathed.

Ed sighed softly in relief

“Oh… Good,” He mumbled.

Roy sighed softly on the other end

 _“Is that what you’re problem is? You’re horny?”_ He asked.

Ed blushed and nodded

“Yeah…” He muttered.

A deep, genuine chuckle sounded from the other line; not mocking, just amused

 _“And you want_ my _help with that?”_ Roy teased.

Ed blushed deeper

“Jerking it isn’t satisfying anymore and taking a cold shower just frustrates me… And makes my automail ports hurt,” He grumbled.

Roy’s chair creaked again

 _“That so?”_ Was that a purr in his voice?

Ed’s breath hitched

“Uh… Yeah,” He sputtered.

 _“How often do you masturbate?”_ Roy asked; as casual as if they were chatting about the weather.

Ed shivered slightly

“Not as often as I’d like to… Al’s always around,” He breathed; carefully groping at his crotch.

 _“Are you touching yourself now?”_ Roy questioned.

Ed swallowed and nodded; a small gasp escaping

“Y-Yeah,” He stammered; unbuttoning his pants and pressing his hand into them.

Rustling sounded on the other line again

 _“Naughty boy, touching yourself in public; I’ll have to punish you when you get back,”_ Roy purred.

Ed shuddered and cradled the phone against his shoulder so he could cover his mouth as he stroked his cock

“Tell me how you’re going to punish me,” He panted.

Roy chuckled darkly

 _“I haven’t quite decided_ exactly _how I’m going to do it,”_ He hummed _“Of course, I’ll have to put you over my knee, but the question is: where?”_ He continued _“In my office, in front of my team? Or at your hotel room in front of Al?”_

Ed arched and moaned; blushing hotly at the thought. Obviously, in real life, what Roy was suggesting would _kill_ Ed with embarrassment, but in the safety of his own mind? It was driving Ed wild

“Roy-” He moaned; humping desperately into his hand “-I want you.” It slipped before he could stop it.

There was another pause on the line before a husky sigh sounded

 _“I can tell,”_ Roy hissed _“Tell me what you want, Fullmetal.”_

Ed whined; the use of his title should not be _so_ erotic

“I… I want _you_ ,” He keened; he didn’t know what he wanted, he just wanted it.

Roy chuckled again

 _“I can’t give it to you if you don’t tell me,”_ He teased.

Ed huffed in frustration; closing his eyes to think. A thought very clearly formed in his mind, so that’s what he went with; not caring anymore how it sounded

“I want to suck your cock,” He breathed; swiping his thumb over the slit “Service you all day, like the naughty cock-slut that I am.”

Panting sounded from the phone, and Ed was ecstatic to hear that Roy was enjoying this just as much as he was

 _“You sound very doable, Fullmetal,”_ Roy purred.

Ed whimpered before biting his hand to muffle his moan as he came; he knew the booth was soundproof, but he didn’t want to risk it. The other line was silent as Ed just panted. Once he caught his breath, he sat up and adjusted the phone

“Y-You still there?” He stammered; suddenly feeling _very_ insecure.

 _“Yeah,”_ Roy replied.

Ed bit his lip

“So….-“

 _“Don’t get awkward on me now, Fullmetal, or I_ will _put you over my knee,”_ Roy quickly cut in.

Ed blushed deeply before snickering

“Yes Sir,” He teased before slumping and twirling the cord around a finger again “I really do… Want you.”

Another pause before

 _“Do you now? Well, I suppose I’ll have to do something about that when you get back now won’t I?”_ The purr in Roy’s voice was almost _too_ audible.

Ed’s breath caught in his throat before he smiled and bit his lip

“Yes you will, Colonel Mustang.”

 


	2. In Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Roy have fun in person this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who asked for a sequel; here it is.

Ed was sure he’d never been so quick to turn in a report in his life, then again; he _was_ getting something out of it this time. It was around 10 pm, and Ed had told Al to wait for him at the hotel room while he went to turn in the report; they’d gotten back to Central late do to some delays with the trains, but Ed went straight to headquarters as soon as they arrived.

Ed walked in to the little working area where Mustang’s team usually was during the day; noting that it was empty, Ed entered Roy’s office. Roy was sitting at his desk; going over some documents. Ed closed the door and locked it; just in case, then approached Roy’s desk; dropping his report down in front of the older male. Roy raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Ed before looking back down at his paperwork; not remarking the blond. Ed frowned, but said nothing; flopping down on one of the couches and waiting for Roy to finish his paperwork

 

About 30 minutes passed; the room silent save for the consistent scratching of Roy’s pen. Ed was bouncing his leg nervously; feeling more and more anxious as more time passed in silence; had Roy just been screwing with Ed? Honestly, Ed wouldn’t put it passed him. Maybe he should just go, and save himself the embarrassment of Roy’s big ‘ha, fooled you’ reveal. Ed stood and rubbed the back of his neck before flinching when Roy’s chair creaked as he leaned back

“You’re late,” Roy stated “I had to ask Hawkeye if there was any more work to be done 3 times, just so I had an excuse to stay here and wait for you; I think she got a little suspicious of my intentions.”

Ed bit his lip

“Yeah, sorry; the trains were delayed and-“

“I don’t want excuses, Fullmetal!” Roy snapped.

Ed flinched and lowered his gaze. Roy’s glare was quickly replaced with a seductive smirk

“I guess I _will_ have to put you over my knee after all,” He sighed.

Ed went rigid and he blushed deeply; dick already growing hard in his pants. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips before smirking mischievously

“You’ll have to make me,” He cooed.

Roy raised an eyebrow and stood; approaching Ed before pulling him into a choking kiss. Ed immediately wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck and sunk into the kiss; practically pouncing Roy onto the couch and straddling his lap. Roy smirked and broke the kiss before quickly pulling Ed down and pinning him across his lap

“You’re so predictable,” He teased; squeezing Ed’s ravishing behind.

Ed struggled slightly in Roy’s hold

“You cheap Bastard!” He snapped.

Roy just chuckled as he brought a smack down on Ed’s backside. Ed jerked; cock twitching in the confines of his overly tight pants

“A-Ah, hey!” He snapped once he came to his senses.

Roy licked his lips and spanked Ed again

“It really is quite cute,” He purred; spanking Ed again “Such an adorable _little_ tushie,” He teased.

Ed immediately began to struggle

“Don’t call me small, you corrupt bastard!” He shrieked.

Roy held Ed down as he slowly stripped his lower half; landing a hard smack once he had Ed’s bottom completely bare

“Language, Fullmetal; that’s no way to speak to your commanding officer,” He scolded.

Ed yelped at the hit; blushing deeply in humiliation. Roy brought another hit down

“What do you have to say?” He cooed; landing another hit.

Ed whimpered softly; relaxing against Roy’s lap and arching his back slightly in a silent plead for more

“O-Oh,” He moaned before smirking mischievously “Fuck you kindly, Colonel.”

Roy clicked his tongue against his teeth before pulling Ed off his lap and standing; striping Ed down the rest of the way. Ed shuddered and subconsciously covered his boyhood; blushing softly under Roy’s leer. The Colonel pushed Ed so he bent over the arm of the couch before picking up Ed’s belt and bringing it across his ass. Ed immediately shot up and yelped, only to have Roy push him over again and hold him there

“As punishment for insulting and disobeying your commanding officer-” Roy started before leaving Ed’s side to grab a long, thin, firm, wooden pointer “-You will receive… 10 strikes, and you will count. All of them. If you miss one, we start over,” He finished as he returned to Ed’s side.

Ed swallowed thickly; he’d had his knuckles swatted with one of those things before, so he knew how bad they hurt. Roy placed a hand on Ed’s back before leaning close to his ear

“What’s your safe word?” He asked.

Ed swallowed thickly

“Uh….-“That was a question he’d never been asked before; he wasn’t exactly well versed in the ways of sexual intercourse and foreplay “-Ouroboros.” He decided to do with.

Roy smiled and pulled back; steadying his had before flicking the pointer against Ed’s backside. Ed jerked and yelped loudly; getting swatted against the knuckles had happened a long time ago, and it hadn’t been nearly that hard, so his memory of the pain was a bit faded. He shook his head and took a deep breath before remembering he was supposed to count

“O-One,” He stammered; blushing deeply.

Roy smirked

“Good boy, a little faster next time,” He purred; swatting Ed with the pointer again.

Ed tensed and hissed

“Fuck… Two,” He breathed; it _really_ stung.

“Language,” Roy warned; punishing Ed with a harder swat.

Ed yelped again and tried to jerk his hips away

“S-Sorry Colonel, three,” He panted; tears already welling up in his eyes.

Ed figured that after getting his right arm and left leg ripped off, and then replaced with automail, he’d have a high pain tolerance. He guessed mutilation and caning were different kinds of pain. Roy swatted him again and licked his lips when Ed gasped in pain.

“Four,” Ed mumbled; digging his fingertips into the arm of the couch.

Roy moved so he was standing behind Ed; pushing his legs farther open before swatting his tiny entrance. That had Ed upright in a heartbeat as he cried out in pain. Roy expected him to shout and yell, but instead, he just lowered himself down and after catching his breath:

“Five,” He sniffled.

Roy smiled and moved back to Ed’s side to continue with the normal caning. He steadied a hand on Ed’s back again and flicked his wrist

Swat!

“Six.”

Swat!

“Seven.”

Swat! Swat!

“Eight, nine.”

Roy pulled back and gave Ed a moment to catch his breath. He wanted so bad to soothe the angry welts, but he still had one strike to go. He could soothe them after. Roy pressed his hand down on Ed’s lower back again and brought down the last strike; right on the cleft where ass became thigh. Ed sobbed softly; sound muffled because his face was buried in the cushion; had been since the seventh hit

“Ten,” He whimpered.

Roy set the pointer aside and began to gently stroke Ed’s bottom; hushing him softly

“Ssh, it’s alright; you did so well,” He praised before sitting on the couch and helping Ed straddle his lap; continuing his gentle caresses.

Ed sniffled and reached up to wipe his tears away; he couldn’t quite decide if he wanted to continue, or finish up for the night and continue at a later date. He daintily wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck; unable to get his sniffling under control. Roy sighed

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that so soon into our relationship,” He breathed; reaching up to wipe Ed’s tears away “It was far too intense.”

Ed swallowed thickly

“If I couldn’t take it, I would’ve stopped it,” He assured “I just need a moment to calm down.”

Roy smiled and pulled Ed into a gentle kiss; reaching down to continue his soothing massage.

 

About 10 minutes passed before Ed had completely calmed down and was ready to go again; feeling a little embarrassed that it had took him so long to stop sniffling like a little kid. He pulled back slightly from Roy’s comforting embrace to start undoing his uniform. Roy chuckled softly

“You were still for so long there that I’d thought you’d fallen asleep,” He hummed; just letting Ed do whatever he wanted.

Ed stuck his tongue out slightly in concentration as he undid the buttons on Roy’s uniform shirt. Roy chuckled again and leaned forward to lick the tiny pink muscle that was peeking out from between Ed’s plump lips. Ed smiled cheerfully before sliding off Roy’s lap and lying down on the couch; flinching slightly at the pressure against his bruised bottom. Roy leaned over Ed and captured his lips in a kiss as he gently stroked his thighs

“Now, the fun part,” He purred after pulling back.

Ed licked his lips and let his legs fall open

“This should probably be the part where I tell you that I’ve never done this before,” He stated.

Roy raised an eyebrow and smirked

“I can tell,” He teased before standing and returning to his desk.

Ed sat up and blinked in confusion; was Roy seriously not going to fuck him just because Ed had never done it before. Roy leaned back in his chair

“Come here, Fullmetal,” He ordered “I vividly remember you telling me how much you wanted to suck my cock.”

Ed’s eyes hooded in realization and he made his way over to Roy; kneeling comfortably between his legs. Roy corded his fingers through Ed’s bangs; smirking at him fondly. Ed leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against the tent in Roy’s pants; inhaling the intoxicating smell it gave off. Roy hooded his eyes

“Go on,” He breathed.

Ed eagerly pulled Roy’s pants open and freed his erection from the confines of his boxers before leaning forward and tasting the precum. He blushed deeply at the bitter, salacious taste before slowly taking the head into his mouth and teasing the slit with his tongue. He’d never actually done this before; but he played with his food sometimes, not sexually, but out of boredom, so he was confident his gag reflex wouldn’t hinder him. Roy let his head rest back against the back of the chair as he tangled his hand in Ed’s hair; pulling the braid loose. Ed shuddered as he slowly took more and more into his mouth; lurching slightly when the tip touched the back of his throat. Ed shifted back and leaned down so he could tilt his head up; giving himself a straight path to swallow down the whole cock. Roy jerked slightly

“Fuck,” He cursed; pulling on Ed’s hair “Careful.”

Ed hummed softly and swallowed around the cock in his throat; this should not be turning him on so much, but it _was_. He reached down to paw gently at his renewed erection. Roy covered his mouth and moaned as Ed slowly pulled off to catch his breath. Ed licked his lips

“I thought I was gonna pass out for a second there; I couldn’t breathe,” He chuckled; leisurely stroking Roy’s cock as he spoke.

Roy just chuckled breathlessly

“That’s your own fault,” He scolded light-heartedly.

Ed giggled as he stood

“Now what, Colonel?” He purred.

Roy picked Ed up and sat him on the desk before sitting back down in his chair and pulling it in close. He gently ran his fingers up Ed’s left leg before tracing his finger tips along the scarring around the base of the automail port. Ed immediately began to tremble and try to pull his leg away

“N-No, don’t; it’s t-too sensitive,” He stammered.

Roy smiled softly and leaned forward to gently lick along the scarring. Ed squirmed in his spot

“Roy!” He pleaded; tears welling up in his eyes.

The feeling wasn’t really painful, but it didn’t exactly feel _good_ either. It was just…. Sharp. The nerves were so exposed near that scarring. Roy pulled back before standing up and leaning over to lap at Ed’s right nipple. Ed arched and moaned; now _that_ felt good. Too good. His cock was already twitching with the need to release; he could cum just from having that nipple teased. Ed tugged on Roy’s hair and humped helplessly against nothing as Roy traced that nipple with teasing licks, and just barely grazed his teeth over it. Ed panted heavily; the tears freely falling from frustration, right arm twitching oddly; like Ed didn’t really have full control of it. Roy slowly pulled back when he’d finally gotten Ed to a hair’s width away from release. Ed twitched as he watched Roy with hooded, dazed eyes

“C-Colonel,” He whimpered.

Roy gently kissed his lips before easing him off the desk

“You ready for more?” He purred.

Ed nodded before gasping when Roy spun him like a top and slammed him down against the desk. He glanced back, over his shoulder at Roy as the older male carefully spread his cheeks. Roy locked eyes with Ed for a brief moment before kneeling down behind him and pushing his lips to Ed’s hole. Ed went stiff and yelped; quickly craning back to watch what Roy was doing. Roy lapped at Ed’s hole; occasionally dipping his tongue inside. He pulled back just slightly to tease the tip of his tongue along the rim; smirking at the moan it pulled from Ed’s throat. Ed flopped his chest back against the desk and whimpered; pressing his hips back against Roy’s face. Roy slowly pulled back; chuckling when Ed’s hole twitched at the loss. He stood and pulled one of the desk drawers open and took out a small tube of lube; popping it open and spreading the thick fluid over three fingers.

“May I?” He asked softly.

Ed glanced over his shoulder again and nodded; chewing his bottom lip as he lustfully watched Roy. The Colonel leaned forward and kissed Ed’s lips as he carefully pressed a finger into him. Ed sharply inhaled and tensed up, only to be quickly hushed by Roy

“No, don’t tense; it’ll make it hurt more,” He soothed.

Ed took deep breaths and made himself relax

“It doesn’t hurt, it just took me by surprise,” He explained; pressing back against Roy’s hand “I like it.”

Roy chuckled softly and started to slowly pump the finger in and out of Ed

“Well, don’t be afraid to tell me if I hurt you,” He hummed.

Ed just moaned softly in response as he twitched his hips back to meet Roy’s leisure prepping.

By three fingers, Ed was a sobbing mess; begging Roy for more and desperately humping his hips against the desk. Roy chuckled and kissed Ed’s neck as he slowly pulled his fingers free; watching Ed gape with the need to be filled

“Please,” Ed whimpered; voice starting to get hoarse; he was a loud sex partner.

Roy applied a generous amount of lube to his cock before beginning to slowly push into the tight body before him. Ed mewled as he was filled passed his limit; arching his back and tightly gripping the desk. Roy gripped Ed’s hips and groaned as he bottomed out. He leaned over Ed’s back and nuzzled his cheek

“Am I hurting you?” He worried.

Ed shook his head

“N-No, it’s just… Really intense,” He panted.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist and gently ground into him; nearly purring at the feeling, and the sound of Ed’s moans. He continued with the slow grinding as he waited for Ed to adjust. Ed whined and jerked his hips back

“More,” He keened.

Roy chuckled and straightened his back to grip Ed’s hips and pull out halfway before sinking back in; pressing as deep as he could go. Ed mewled happily; digging his nails into the desk

“Yes,” He breathed “It’s _so_ good.”

Roy chuckled and picked up the pace; thrusting into Ed faster, enjoying the soft sound of skin hitting skin. Ed arched and rested his head against the desk, only to have Roy grab his braid and yank his head back; forcing him to arch further.

“Stay at attention, Fullmetal,” Roy ordered.

Ed moaned as Roy’s thrusts became more brutal; a bit amazed that Roy could keep up such a professional tone while in the middle of fucking a subordinate over his desk. He spread his legs farther and stood up on his tiptoes so the edge of the desk would stop digging into his hipbones

“Colonel, it feels so good!” He moaned “Fuck me harder!”

Roy shuddered before pulling out and flipping Ed over again; pinning him down against the desk and plunging back in; impaling Ed on his cock and spearing his prostate. Ed’s back went taught like a bow and he nearly screamed at the feeling; would have had it not taken his breath. Roy continued at that same brutal pace; hooking Ed’s left leg over his shoulder to give himself a better angle. Ed cried out in ecstasy; cock twitching with the need to release

“C-Colonel, I’m close; I can’t take anymore!” He sobbed; clamping down around Roy.

The dark haired man groaned softly

“Beg to cum, _Major_ ,” He hissed.

Ed’s eyes widen when a jolt of arousal shot down his spine; cock oozing precum

“Please, Colonel, please let me cum,” He begged “Let me use my naughty little cock to release my dirty cum.”

Ed wasn’t even sure where that last part had come from, but Roy seemed to like it; if the shudder and perverted smirk was any indication

“Alright, cum now,” Roy growled.

Ed arched again and cried out as he came; digging his nails into the desk, clamping down on Roy’s cock. Roy sunk his teeth into Ed’s right shoulder; the gargled moan it pulled from Ed’s throat pushing Roy over the edge and he released inside Ed; painting his walls with his seed.

 

Ed figured he blacked out after that, because when he came to he was dressed and in a completely different room. He sat up; wincing at the tenderness of his ass, both in and out, and looked around the room

“Roy?” He called.

The door opened and Roy walked in; dressed casually

“Ah, you’re awake,” He noted “Good Morning.”

Ed blinked in confusion

“Morning?” He gaped.

Roy chuckled and nodded

“Yeah, you passed out last night afterwards, so I brought you back to my home to let you sleep,” He informed be adding “Don’t worry, I called Al to let him know where you are.”

Ed lowered his gaze and blushed; rubbing his knees together under the sheets; taking note that, although he was dressed, it was not _his_ clothes he was wearing. He was dressed in a too-big shirt that he recognized to be Roy’s

“Sorry for passing out,” He mumbled.

Roy sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned forward to kiss Ed’s forehead

“It’s alright; we got pretty intense last night,” He assured “How are you feeling?”

Ed rubbed his lower back

“A little sore, but I’m okay,” He hummed; moving to sit next to Roy and lean against his shoulder.

Roy gently stroked Ed’s thigh as they sat in comfortable silence. Ed bit his lip

“So… What are we?” He asked suddenly.

Roy hummed

“I guess… Whatever you want us to be,” He stated.

Ed swallowed and looked up at Roy

“So if I wanted us to be…. _Us_ , you… Would?” He mumbled nervously.

Roy smiled and pulled Ed into a deep, longing kiss. Ed moaned softly and immediately melted; wrapping his arms around Roy’s neck. When Roy finally pulled away, Ed was left breathless. He took a minute to catch his breath and unjumble his brain before he grinned

“I guess that’s a good enough answer, Sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sin.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a lot of fun writing this. It's a oneshot, but as per usual, if you guys want a sequel, I'll write one.
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
